


Eye Colors

by thewondersofsmut



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eye Color, F/M, Fluff, Smut, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 23:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewondersofsmut/pseuds/thewondersofsmut
Summary: The moment you were born, everyone’s eyes were just dull and grey, no color... until you meet your soulmate, the only person who you’ll see the color of their eyes and the only one to see yours.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Reader, Jensen Ackles/You
Kudos: 34





	Eye Colors

_The rays of the sun we’re slightly visible through the dark curtains, the day was bright and sunny. The cold in the room made your wrap the blankets closer to you, snuggling back to the warm body pressed behind your back, cozying up. Despite the warm blankets, your body shivered as soft and warm kisses were placed on your neck, a scruffy beard tickling you, causing you to giggle. You felt him smile behind you, his arms snaking around your waist, pulling you closer, if that was even possible, tightening his grip as he ground himself to you, a soft moan escaping your lips._

_“Good morning,” Came his husky voice. You hummed in approval. “Good morning indeed.” You whispered your reply, causing him to chuckle. “I love you.” He whispered, nuzzling into your neck, kissing the spot behind your ear that always makes your head stir crazy. “You’re being overly affectionate today, Mr. Ackles, not that I mind it, but is there something you’d like to tell me?” You asked, twisting around so you can face him and bask in his morning handsomeness. Your mouth ran dry as your eyes met his. “Just happy to see your (y/e/c) eyes—“_

You shot up from your sleep, rubbing your eyes, your heart pounding hard as you tried get over the recurring dream. How could you imagine the Jensen Ackles as your soulmate, you don’t even know what his eye color was, heck, you don’t know why you’d dream of him having green eyes. Maybe you’ve watch too much Supernatural, you thought. That was intimate information, only those who had found their soulmates talk about their eye colors openly. That dream was so vivid though, it almost ached your heart to think about it, like the television did no justice to just how good looking he was.

The Seattle wind was picking, fall was lovely, but you were excited for winter, the bundles of warm coats, the snow, the boots, you loved it, despite all the hard work to make you love it. You loved Seattle too because it was so close to where your favorite show is being filmed but you weren’t a crazed fan to go seek them out. “Hey, (y/n),” You were greeted when you entered the coffee shop you always went to. “Hey, Dover,” You smiled. “The usual?” He asked and you nodded, but when you were about to pay, he shook his head with a knowing smile. “Someone paid it for you.” He said and you furrowed your eyebrows. “Who—“

An echoed step was heard behind you. “I had a recurring dream of this coffee shop where I’d go to almost every weekend. So today, I found out that this place was real and not only in my dreams. I asked this awesome dude if there was a girl who comes here often, she had (y/h/c) hair about yea tall, I would have told him she had (y/e/c) eyes but he wouldn’t know that.” You were frozen on the spot. You knew that voice from anywhere, but in that moment, it was just as clear as in your dream just an hour beforehand. When you turned around, you took an unnecessary deep breath when you saw just how green his eyes were, it was like a forest.

“I wish my dream would tell me your name, I have a feeling you watch the show cuz I had dreams where your eyes would crinkle on the side when you try to get spoilers out of me. Also, dude here didn’t tell me.” Jensen playfully glared at Dover. “Man, I would’ve told you how much of a fan she is but—“ You cut him off with a glare and he raised his hands in mock surrender. “Your spot’s open as always.” He said and busied himself with cleaning.

“Please speak?” Jensen asked when you two were seated, you wondered how you even got to the seat without spilling your coffee on you. “I’m sorry this is just a lot to take in, I’m (y/n).” You managed to squeak and he smiled. “I took a chance today, hoping I’d finally meet my soulmate, and I’m glad I did.” He confessed and you heart swelled. “I’m awfully quiet, I’m normally not like this, sorry, I’m trying to calm my inner fangirl and set her aside so I can talk to you as your soulmate.” You bashfully said, staring into his eyes when he chuckled. “My dreams don’t justify how beautiful your (y/e/c) eyes.” He whispered as if reading your mind.

“I thought I was losing my mind imagining that your eyes would be green...” You whispered. “I can’t seem to wrap my head around the fact that, you, Jensen Ackles, is the only person to see my (y/e/c) eyes and I’m the only one to see your green ones.” You softly said and then chuckled, “I literally told myself I was watching too much Supernatural,” You added. He smirked, running his tongue between his teeth, making you exhale. “(Y/n), my first dream of you, we were at the beach, sunbathing, you looked hot by the way,” He chuckled, looking at you and you felt yourself blush.

“I just stopped, stared at you, your (y/e/c) eyes were mesmerizing, I didn’t know how much I could feel my heart beat in my sleep because of just seeing you, I woke with a smile, I’ve always thought it was only stories that you dream of your soulmate.” He recalled, silently taking your hand in his and squeezed, making your heart ache in a good way. “I wanna know you more, (y/n), I’m sure you know a lot about me—“ “But I’d like to know you more, not just _you_ in front of the cameras.” You continued for him and he smiled brightly. “Let’s know each other as soulmates.”

* * *

“Good morning,” Came his husky voice. You hummed in approval, your eyes fluttering open as you felt him kiss the back of your neck tenderly. “Good morning indeed.” You whispered your reply, causing him to chuckle. “I love you.” He whispered, nuzzling into you. “You’re being overly affectionate today, Mr. Ackles, not that I mind it, but is there something you’d like to tell me?” You teasingly asked, twisting around so you can face him and bask in his morning handsomeness, your eyes meeting his sparkling green eyes. “Just happy to see you (y/e/c) eyes.” He said, a mischievous smirk started to spread across his face.

He leaned in and tenderly pressed his lips against yours. “And, Mrs. Ackles, I just want to enjoy you.” He murmured, his hooded eyes staring you down like his prey. You smiled, biting your bottom lip. You opened your mouth slightly and he took that opportunity to kiss you deeper, pushing you back with his chest until he was propped up on his forearms above you, caging you in between his shoulders. You slipped your hands up his sides and then cupped his face. The silence was overwhelmed by the sounds of the waves breaking, some stray seagulls cawing about in the air.

“The sea’s calling to us, Jen.” You murmured, eyes meeting his. “I know, but the beach can wait.” He replied but before you could say anything, he moved his lips to your jaw and neck, eliciting a moan from deep within your chest. One by one, he took your hand and pinned them on either side of your face, grinding his body down to yours, to feel your skin against his. His grunts echoed the room, spurring you on. “Jensen—“ You moaned and he parted your legs with his knees, settling in between them. You can feel his morning hard on against your lace underwear but his mouth distracted you more, his lush green eyes boring a hole through your eyes as he attached his lips to your breasts.

“I’m so lucky to have you as my soulmate, (y/n).” He murmured, kissing up your chest until he met your parted lips his hands ridding himself and you off the rest of your little clothing. “And I with you...” You replied. “I’m so lucky to marry you, to look into your eyes and remind myself that you and I are made for each other.” He whispered, his own eyes watering. “Oh Jensen...” You cooed, cuppinghis face and pulling him down to kiss him. Your face contorted in pleasure as he slowly thrusted into you, his cock stretching your walls amazingly. “Fuck—“ Came your strained moan. “Feel so good, sweetheart.” He groaned, his eyes closing. He seated himself deeply inside of you before dragging his cock out, mixing the stinging pain and pleasure.

“Jensen—_please_,” You choked out. “I got you baby,” He whispered, looking straight into you and he set out a relentless pace, fucking you hard and fast, your breath coming out in gasps of his name and other profanities that your mind can come up with. “Look at me, (y/n), wanna see you (y/e/c) eyes.” He whispered and you did, meeting his green ones that were intently staring at you. “Love seeing your face when I fuck you.” He added and bucked his hips, making you scream. “Your so tight, sweetheart, gunna come for me?” He murmured, nuzzling his head against your neck, leaving a trail of hot kisses, sucking a marking in the valley of your neck and shoulder.

“Y—yes! Please!” You moaned and he grunted in response as your walls convulsed around his cock. “Gunna—gunn—!” You couldn’t finish your sentence as he placed his fingers on your clit, rubbing fast in sync with his thrusts, screaming his name in pleasure. He didn’t stop, you didn’t want him to, his grunts were getting louder, his moans were getting deeper and you couldn’t help but squirm underneath him as you felt oversensitive, giving him multiple orgasms. “Gunna fuck a baby in you, sweetheart.” He promised, looking straight into you. “Please—“ You moaned and he leaned down, kissing you hard, swallowing his moan of pleasure as he spilled into you, hot and heavy.

He hips slowed down and he tried to keep himself up from crushing you. “Hug me, baby.” You murmured and he sighed. “I love you, sweetheart.” He whispered and looked up at you. He wrapped his arms around you and flipped you two around so you were on top of him. He brushed your hair off your face and tucked it behind your ear. “I love you.” You smiled and leaned down to kiss him. “Happy 5th anniversary, green eyes.” You smirked, your tone light and playful. “(Y/e/c) eyes, you’re too cute.” He chuckled and rubbed his nose to yours. “And to more anniversaries, soulmate.” He concluded, kissing you deeply once more.


End file.
